vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Dupain
|-|Weredad= |-|Tom Dupain= Summary Tom Dupain is the owner of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie in Paris, and the father of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In the episode "Weredad", after Cat Noir confesses that he's not in love with Marinette, Tom is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Weredad, a monstrous guard dog-man. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, 7-C with environmental destruction Name: Tom Dupain, Weredad (as an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 38 (Season 1), 39 (Season 2, Season 3 before "Bakerix"), 40 (Season 3 after "Bakerix") Classification: Human, Baker | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Tom Dupain = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Weredad= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand to hand combatant, Acrobatics, Created a massive vines castle, Natural Weaponry (Claws and Teeth), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Weredads that would remain immobile until Tom gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be stronger than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and managed to defeat Season 3 Cat Noir, although the latter didn't really tried to fight him and rather wanted to reason with him), Town level with environmental destruction (Created a massive vines castle that reached above the clouds) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Faster than The Mime, was able to keep up with Season 3 Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to carry his wife and daughter with ease, and can easily hold a three layer cake) | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains, should be at least as strong as Cat Noir) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, beated Season 3 Cat Noir) Durability: Wall level (Should be superior to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took blows from Season 3 Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with vines. Several kilometers with environmental destruction (his vines castle managed to reach above the clouds) Standard Equipment: Akumatized Rose, vines attached to his wrists and his waist. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His powers will be lost if his rose has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Weredad: Weredad uses his physical strength to physically attack his enemies with his strong punches, and he can also use his vines to catch enemies and prevent them from running away. While he himself doesn't seem to control it, victims that got trapped in his vines castle would need to get to the akumatized object to escape, while the prison would act on its own and try to prevent others from finding the trapped person. Key: Tom Dupain | Weredad Gallery MIRACULOUS �� WEREDAD - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� SEASON 3 Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7